dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Masqueraider
Masqueraider Symbol If any one still have files of Dofus 1.29, i need one of class symbol's file (SWF) so it can be modified whith Adobe Flash CS4 Professional for this class :) (P.S: send it to me here davide007@gmail.com) *This class didn't exist in 1.29. I doubt there's any relevant content from 1.29 for this. --Pgunn (talk) 18:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *I know this class was not on 1.29, am just looking for any any old class symbol :( Shields While watching a player fight the level 200 masqueraider dopple i noticed the shields they have are a lot different than the feca's sheilds. They seem to be a seperate set of health points that decrease rather than the main health points, can someone explain this and maybe add it to the spell pages that it applies for? (talk) 18:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Softcap Love their softcaps.... ^_^ BlackMage9 (talk) 08:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Levelling a Masqueraider To all of you who write guides (I'll probably make one as well, or just edit): How about telling everyone the need of cheap AP in the lower levels? You guys might have had help levelling your Masque, but if you happen to play one yourself, try the following: Any equip that adds HP or Wis plus two Treering or two Rings of Satisfaction. And Leek Pie. That leaves you with 8 AP and as soon you get Furia, which I recommend levelling with every build, you can unlearn it later on, you can cast Furia + Reinforcement for Uber-Damage or Furia + two times Leek Pie for a lot of damage. That's also why I'd recommend everyone starting with a Vit-Build or Wis, because you can still reset you stats for free until level 30 or by killing Dopples. Darkdrake (talk) 07:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *That's a neat idea. It won't scale well into higher levels, but maybe combined with other tricks, a +dmg build would be formidable. I don't think it belongs in either existing build, but it probably merits its own page. --Pgunn (talk) 20:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Yup, you could make a Vit-Damage-Build, with a focus on Furia + weapons and perhaps shields. Still, I'm now level 102 wisdom and I'm still using the combo Furia + Terps Hammer, soon to change to Red Root Chileepaperz. Later on, I don't know, I guess I have to adapt to another strategy. Don't know what, yet :) Darkdrake (talk) 10:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Cute Little Table + Builds I'm probably not going to get around to making any proper Builds pages, but I made this cute little table that details the beautiful organization that was put into the creation of the Masqueraider unlike the eclectic bundle of spells in the original classes *cough*Deceitful Attack*cough* This makes it rather apparent that there would be 4 primary builds; Agility, Strength, Chance, and Vit/+Dmgs. With hybrid builds of Agility/Strength, Agility/Chance, Strength/Chance, and even an almost-Omni build with all 3 scrolled which would probably end up focusing more on Masks. (One of my buddies is making a Strength/Chance Masque and it's working out pretty well, any two elements should be valid for at least a ++ build) Kasyran (talk) 19:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) masqueraider vita set i have lvl 44 str/cha mask and i have a really good set to use: 100 vitality wa hat and wa staff, treecloak,treering,ring of satisfaction,kam assutra amu. All those vita maged and vita maged satisfaction boots so it means 10 ap 4mp and lots of vitality. But anyone haves idea for belt? my pet is often 165 vita gobtubby. (talk) 07:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC)